Wardrobe cabinets, especially those employed by the government, are subject to frequent moving. Some wardrobe cabinets are made totally of metal and are welded to form primarily a single unit that is heavy and awkward to move.
Other wardrobe cabinets which are characterized as knock-down or prefabricated cabinets suffer from various other problems. For example, some lack stability, some are complicated to assemble and require numerous tools for assembly, some do not provide components that are conveniently configured for storage or transporting, and some require considerable fabrication in forming a cabinet structure.